


You and Tequila

by Whiskey_Ice_and_Everything_Nice_13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskey_Ice_and_Everything_Nice_13/pseuds/Whiskey_Ice_and_Everything_Nice_13
Summary: Working at a bar you knew the patrons and one was your favorite, unfortunately for you, he came in and confessed something very interesting.





	You and Tequila

It had already been a long ass week and to put the cherry on top you had gotten wind that Sam Winchester was in town. You had called in every favor you had to get someone to cover your shift tonight for closing at the bar and no one could help you out. 

“Can't you give a girl a break?” You asked the city lights below you as you leaned against the front fender of your black Chevelle, a rare menthol cigarette burning between your fingers. You had driven up to the point overlooking town hoping to blow off some steam before you had to go in. You knew damn well how you would rather be blowing off the steam but you were not climbing back on that ride. A handful of disappointing mornings was more than enough. You took another drag off of the cigarette before flicking it aside remembering they did nothing for you. 

“Here goes nothing.” You growled getting in the Chevelle and firing up the engine. You let it idle for a second, getting lost in the fine tuned lope, before ramming it into first gear and tearing out of the parking lot sliding the car sideways onto the road before straightening her out. 

“Hey Y/N! How’s it goin?” Ellen called to you over the ruckus of the bar as you slipped in the back door. 

“Hey! It's going good!” You called back, a smile firmly in place. You weren't going to let this ruin your night. Hell, you weren't even sure if he would come in. If he did you had a couple of hours to get your game face on.

You shook your head as you thought about him. Sam had been in town for a week or so when you had finally met the younger Winchester.  There had been conversation, way too much alcohol and him hanging around until closing. You had closed that week too, just like tonight. He had waited until you were ready to lock up and then ambushed you in the store room. Granted it wasn't a bad thing, you wouldn't complain about it, you loved the take charge way he would grab you up and devour you. After the last night in the bar you had taken him upstairs. When you had returned from the bathroom the next morning he was gone. That was the last time you had seen him. You knew you would have a hard time pushing him away this time, just like you had every night he had been here. But you also knew that he drove you crazy just like the Patrone. One shot was never enough. 

“You doin’ okay hun? You look like you’re about ready to bolt.” Ellen said stopping to look at you. You realized you had been standing just inside the back door staring out into the bar. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m good.” You told her shaking your head.  _ Put your game face on Y/N come on, he is just a guy!  _  You growled at yourself heading for the bar to start taking orders.

“It’s always nice when the locals clear out and it’s all the hunters left.” Jo said slipping past you behind the bar. It had been a busy night, thankfully she was right. The later it got the more people cleared out and the Hunters started to get a little looser in the lips. The stories started to fly and so did the gossip and information on the latest hunts. That is where you had found all of your information about Sam after that week.  Or at least what little you could about him being gone, and something about him being soulless when he turned back up. But the stories that flew about those Winchester boys were outrageous, so who knew? At least you knew that Supernatural Hunters and regular Hunters told the same kind of stories. 

“I agree with you there girl,” you called after her handing beers over to a group of hunters that had just sat down at the bar.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Y/N.” The voice came from behind you at the other end of the bar. You knew that voice. You bit your lip and closed your eyes to compose yourself before turning around.

There sat only one brother. Thank god. 

“Dean Winchester,” you smiled making your way down the bar. 

“Hiya sweetheart! How are ya?” He asked, his green eyes dancing with humor. You had gotten along with the eldest Winchester since the moment he said hi that night he rolled into the bar shortly after you started. You snagged a tumbler and a bottle of jack on your way to him. He always had whiskey. 

“I’m doing well, how are you?” You asked setting the glass in front of him.

“I’m great, another job down. Glad to see you're still working here.” He smiled at you taking a long pull of his whiskey. 

“Yeah, I think I'll be here quite a while.” You smiled back. You had gotten sucked into this life after being attacked on a road trip by a vampire. You had stumbled into the bar and never left. You loved it here and once you found out about the life and the world, you were hooked. 

“Good, why don't you have a drink with me? It looks like most of the locals have cleared out and I know Ellen won't mind.” 

“Just you tonight?” You probed as you poured yourself a shot of Patrone. You needed something to take your nerves down. You could feel the butterflies rising in your stomach as he smiled at you before answering.  

“Na, Sammy is here too. Said he had to take care of somethings but he may be in around closing. Guess he wants to see you.” He watched you as you tossed your shot back followed quickly by another. 

“Oh ya? He said around closing huh?” You poured a double and capped the bottle. You didn't need to be drunk if he was coming in. You thought he was poison when you were sober?  Good God put some liquor in you and you really couldn't get enough of him. 

“Yeah, he said it was important he talked to you. Apparently something happened between the two of you.” He raised his eyebrows at you questioningly. He wanted the details. 

“What?” You asked him playing dumb as you leaned on the bar. 

“Did something happen between the two of you?” He probed

“I don't know what you would call it.” You answered quietly looking down at the glass in your hand. 

“That sounds serious.” Dean watched you closely as you took a deep breath.

“Na, just a mess.” 

“That sounds even worse.” He told you.

“It’s ok, it’s not a big deal. I don’t want to talk to him, tell him it’s all okay.” You smiled at him as you made your way down the bar to one of the other hunters who called for a refill. 

By the time closing had rolled around you had yet to see Sam, you had so many knots in your stomach you were surprised you could function. You couldn't decide if you were disappointed or happy about it. You did the final clean up with Jo and made your way outside to head across town to the small cottage you had. Your phone dinged as you turned the engine over.

_ Y/N, I am sorry about the way things ended between us. Please let me explain. _

You didn't know the number, but you knew who it was. You shook your head and dropped your phone on the passenger seat with a sigh. You didn’t want to talk to him and the text proved Dean had told him so. Now just to stay away from him.

You tried to get someone to cover again the next night, hoping to avoid closing if possible as long as the boys were in town. Again, no luck. You rolled into the parking lot at 6:00 pm just like always.

It was a slow night. Dean swung by, grabbed food and a beer but that was it. He told you again that Sam wanted to talk and that he would come in around closing maybe. Again, no Sam. By the third night‘s closing you were done waiting. You figured he wasn’t coming in and was too chicken shit to talk to you about whatever it was that had made him leave without another word. 

“Would you look at that, trouble just came in, and it’s running in pairs tonight.” Ellen motioned behind you. You were both standing at the bar putting glasses away.

“What?” You asked turning around confused, until you saw the Winchester brothers. Both of them.

“Shit,” you mumbled under your breath. 

“Everything ok?” Ellen asked turning back to you a curiosity burning in her eyes.

“Yeah, fine.” You pasted a smile on your face.

“Alright then, go get em’.” She turned back towards the bar. 

You glanced over at the corner they had occupied.

“ _ You can do this Y/N.”  _  You told yourself looking for the bottle of Patrón that you had set down a few minutes ago. You poured yourself a shot before making your way to the Winchesters. 

“Y/N! Look who finally showed up!” Dean called to you as he spotted you coming towards their table.

“Shit!” You mumbled under your breath for the 100th time since your shot, making your way over to them, your tray tucked under your arm. Damn Dean Winchester.

“Hey Sam, what can I get you? A beer?” You asked trying not to show any bitterness. It was a lot harder than you had thought it would be, but you kept your smile in place as you looked at him. 

That's when you realized he looked different, he seemed bashful and didn't immediately look up. 

“Actually a couple of shots please.” He answered quietly, finally looking up at you. 

You took a deep breath as his hazel eyes met yours, the butterflies erupting in your stomach. As he looked at you, you couldn't help but notice that his eyes were warmer than you remembered. 

“Of?” You asked him waiting for his choice.

“Patrón,” was all he answered still staring at you. 

“Patrón.” You repeated shaking your head. The very first night he had come in you had split half a bottle with him before ending up pinned to the door in the store room, your legs wrapped around his lean waist. He smiled slightly at you letting you know he was thinking the same thing. 

You licked your lips before turning on your heel and walking away without another word. You were going to have to stay away from him tonight, no more shots for you. You knew your will was already weak enough, you didn't need to help it further along its way. 

“You doin okay?” Jo asked as you slammed your tray down on the counter. 

“Yep, I'm great.” You answered taking a couple of deep breaths before turning to her. 

“Oh ya, you look great. What's up?” She leaned her hip on the bar, drying the glass in her hand.

“Just bad choices coming back to bite me in the ass.” You gave her a small smile before gathering a couple shot glasses and a bottle of Patrón. 

“Don't tell me you did Dean?!” She whispered loudly to you, her eyes wide. 

“Oh no, never had the pleasure.” You laughed pouring the shots. He was cute, and you were sure he would be one hell of a time, but something about Sam had you enthralled. 

“I was gonna say, damn girl! So what did you do?” She asked more interested now.

“Don't worry about it.” You told her setting the shots and a tumbler of whiskey on a smaller tray and heading across the bar. 

“Ah sweetheart I knew I loved you!” Dean exclaimed taking his glass. 

“Yeah, yeah,” you laughed before setting the shots in front of Sam. He smiled gratefully at you before taking one. 

“Thanks,” he told you smiling. 

“Yep,” you returned the smile and started back towards the bar before you felt a gentle hand around your wrist. 

“Hey, before we take off tonight, I’d like to talk to you Y/N.” 

You turned to look up into Sam’s hazel eyes, you had forgotten how damn huge he was.  And how good looking.  _ Shit.  _

“Don't worry about it Sam, it’s fine.” You told him turning away. He didn't let go. 

“Please hear me out.” He said quietly. 

“Sam, don't worry about it. Enjoy your drinks.” You pulled at your wrist and he let go letting you walk away. 

“Oh my god you slept with Sam.” Jo said to you over her shoulder as you walked by. 

“I told you not to worry about it Jo.” You shook your head at her.

“Y/N, are you ok?” Ellen asked coming up behind you at the bar. You were hiding at the corner of the bar drying glasses chewing on your bottom lip. 

“Yeah, I am fine.” You turned to her with a sheepish smile. 

“You don’t look okay.” She gently grabbed your shoulder.

“I know. I am having a rough week Ellen, I am sorry.” You set the glass you were holding down with the towel and rubbed your hands down the front of your jeans looking around the bar.

“You know, we are slow tonight, why don’t you take off. We can close the place down, we only have another hour.” 

“Are you sure?” You asked looking at her, you had never been sent home from work.

“Hun, go on get out of here.” She turned you towards the back door and gently pushed you.

“Thanks Ellen.” You smiled gratefully at her.

“Oh Y/N, take this with you. It looks like you need it.” You turned to see her holding out a half empty bottle of Patrón.

You laughed and took it from her before sneaking out the back door. 

“This is ridiculous.” You said out loud to yourself as you made your way across the parking lot taking a huge swig right off the bottle in your hand. 

“You’re better than this, and you know it.”  You took another swig and opened the door to your chevelle. You knew better than to drive when you were like this so you  sprawled out across the front seat, poking your booted feet out the open driver side window. 

You had started the engine so you could turn the radio on. You took another drink and tapped your foot to the beat of your favorite mixed 80’s rock cd. Something about rock and roll and a bit of liquor helped you think, and helped take the edge off of everything. It was all you could do since you were definitely in no shape to drive. After a couple of songs you realized you were almost to the bottom of the bottle in your hand.

“Y/N?” 

You heard the voice from outside the passenger side of the car. You tipped your head back on the seat to look up at the open passenger side window where Sam’s face appeared. 

“Hmm.” You answered raising an eyebrow at him.

“What are you doing?” He asked leaning further into the car so his head was over yours. 

“What does it look like I’m doing?” You asked him snottily. 

“It looks like you’re hiding.” He answered you crossing his arms.

“Hmm, I’m not hiding. I am enjoying a drink.” You smiled waving the nearly empty bottle at him. 

“Quite a few of them to the looks of it.” He laughed snagging the bottle from you.  

“Hey!! Get your own!” You snapped lunging for him. All you managed to do was end up on the floor with one foot hung up on the driver side window. 

“I think I'll have one of yours,” he took a swallow out of the bottle and looked down at you in a heap on the floor. 

“Just don't finish it,” you growled at him pulling yourself upright on the seat to look him in the face.

“I won't. But you're not getting it back until you talk to me.” He smirked at you. 

“Sam I told you inside. It's fine. I understand one night stands, or weeks, happen.” You sighed running your hands through your y/h/c in frustration. 

“No Y/N, it's not fine. Hear me out please? Your a great girl and I don't want you hurting like this because of me.” He told you. 

“I'm not hurting. You're fine Sam.” You dropped your hands into your lap. 

“Can I get in?” He asked motioning towards the passenger seat you were half in. 

“Sure, what the hell,” you grumbled as you slid back so your back was pressed against the driver door. You flipped the car off so you would be able to hear him. 

Sam opened the passenger door and folded himself into the front seat turning so he was facing you. 

“Lay it on me Sam. Why is this so important?” You braced one elbow on the steering wheel laying the other arm across the back of the front seat looking expectantly at him. 

He took a deep breath before plunging in. 

“I know you heard that I was gone a while. Everyone knows that. The only thing not everyone knows is I wasn't just gone. I was completely off this plane of existence. I spent a lot of that time in a cage in Hell with Lucifer and my little brother.” He paused. 

“Lucifer, like the devil?” You asked. You had heard that Sam had opened the cage and released Lucifer, hell, they had almost ended the world. You just didn't want to believe it, didn't want to be think about Sam being stuck with the Devil. 

“Yes.” 

“Wait, little brother?” You asked puzzled. You braced your arms on your knees and leaned towards him. 

“That's another story. Dean and I found out about him a while back and lost him on a hunt, but he was another vessel. It was pure Hell Y/N.” He ran his hands through his hair. You could tell this wasn't something he willingly told a lot of people,  or at least not this detailed. 

“Being stuck with Lucifer doesn't sound like it would be anything but hell.” You told him. Reaching out and placing your fingers on his knee, your anger ebbing a bit. 

“I can't even describe it. Not only was it Hell, I was in a cage with him. I couldn't get away. Nowhere to run nowhere to think or be alone.” He took a drink of your Patrón before looking up at you. 

“Sam. I told you, it was fine what happened. You don't have to explain all of this to me.” You gently rubbed your hand across his knee. You knew you shouldn't reach out to him or touch him. It was just going to make your resolve that much harder to keep. You had drank way more than you should have. You hated how quickly your anger dissolved when you were drunk when he was around. You had found that out very quickly when he had last been in town. You always had a hell of a temper but as soon as he batted those eyes and flashed that smile you were gone. 

“No, I want to explain all of this to you. After I got out I spent a lot of time hunting alone. That is where I met you.” He looked back down into his lap hesitating. “When I came back, I wasn't right Y/N.” He looked up at you. 

“What do you mean?” You asked him; this was going to be the kicker and you knew it. If anything else could be worse than spending time in Hell with the actual Devil. 

“When I got pulled out, I wasn't all together…. I wasn't completely me.” He searched your face. After a second, he reached out and tucked a stray strand of hair behind your ear, his fingers lingering on your cheek. 

“I didn't have a soul. For almost a year.” He said quietly, looking at his fingers where they were still touching you. 

“I had heard about that. What exactly does that mean though?” You did your best not to lean into his warm touch. This was definitely a different Sam from the one you had taken to bed. He seemed a little shy, reserved, completely different from the aggressive, take charge Sam the last time.  

“I became reckless, I had no inhibition, which is why we happened.” He let his hand fall to your knee. 

You quirked an eyebrow at him. You didn't like the implication. 

“I just mean that wasn't all me. Well, it was all me, but it was out of character for me. I wouldn't have taken you to bed under normal circumstances.” He set the bottle on the floor. 

“Wow, and you thought this would help?” You pulled back from him. The asshole had to have no inhibitions to take you to bed. He should have let you be bitter over him leaving and left it at that. 

“No, that's not what I meant.” He realized what he had said as you pressed back towards the driver door fumbling for the release. 

“Well, that's how it came out. Glad you had to have no soul or inhibitions to fuck me!” You snapped at him trying to get away. He scooted across the seat and reached around you to lock the door. 

“Y/N, please. I wanted to or I wouldn't have done it.” He braced both of his arms on the door caging you in front of him. 

“You just said you wouldn't have done it if you would have had your head on straight. Good to know you had to be soulless.” You snapped at him poking his chest. You glared at him trying to determine how to get around him when you realized how close he really was. 

“Y/N, I,” he paused realizing he was inches from your face. 

“You what?” You asked quietly, dropping your angry gaze to his lips.

“I would have wanted it as me too, it just would have taken me longer.” He whispered meeting your gaze.

You held his hazel gaze for a second taking your bottom lip between your teeth. You didn't want to do this. You knew how it would all end, he would be gone in the morning. Ha! Who the hell were you kidding? You knew you wanted it just as bad as you did that first night he came in and bought you a drink. 

The empty bed would be worth it. 

You crashed your lips to his, your hands coming up to grab a hold of the front of his shirt. 

Sam hesitated for a split second before gently kissing you back. He was shy this time.  He swiped his tongue along your lips asking for entrance. You opened for him, sliding your tongue against his. You loved how he tasted and tonight it was Sam and your favorite tequila. You moaned as he became more bold, he circled his arms around you pulling you against his chest, completely engulfing you. You loved how big he was, you felt tiny compared to him. You pressed your upper body against his chest circling your arms around his neck pulling him closer. 

He moaned into you, easily lifting you and turning so he could set you in his lap in the confines of the front seat. You tangled your hands in his hair and deepened the kiss knocking your head against the roof of the car. You pulled away mumbling and rubbing the now tender spot. 

“You live across town right?” Sam asked kissing along your jaw to your throat. He found the sensitive spot at the juncture of your neck and shoulder and gently bit down, pulling an obscene moan from you. 

“Yeah… yes, I do, I can't drive though.” You said breathlessly. You rolled your head to the side giving him better access to your neck and shoulder, your bumped head forgotten. 

“No, but I can,” he bit down again harder this time. The moan that escaped you should have been embarrassing.

“Keys are in it.” You said pulling back to look at him licking your lips. 

“Good, you're gonna have to move babe until we get there.” He kissed you again before lifting you off his lap to the passenger seat. You were glad you had slid the seat all the way back when you got in, he easily slid behind the wheel and turned her over. The engine roared to life sending a shiver over your body, you knew what was coming. You slid over into the center seat running your hand up his thigh. 

“God, where am I going Y/N?” He asked as he pulled out onto the main road. 

“Go to the stop sign and take a left.” You answered kissing up his neck. This was going to be the longest 10 minutes of your life. 

You licked up the shell of Sam's ear whispering the directions to your house. By the time he pulled in and stopped he was straining against the front of his pants breathing heavily as you palmed him through his jeans. 

“Come on,” you swiped the keys and got out heading up the short walk to unlock the front door. Sam was on you as you fumbled with the lock. He pulled you flush against the front of him kissing down the side of your neck leaving a dark mark making it impossible to get the key into the dead bolt. 

“Sam!” You moaned as you shoved the door open, stumbling into the entry way with him close behind you. 

“Yeah Y/N?” He answered kicking the door shut before he spun you around and snatched you up. 

“Please,” you moaned. He turned with you in his arms and pinned you roughly against your front door, your feet hooking at the ankles around his waist. This was the Sam that had cornered you in the store room and you loved it. Mad or not you wanted him.

“Please?” He asked pulling back to smile coyly at you. 

“Please Sam, I want you.” You whimpered biting your bottom lip. 

“Bedroom?” He asked turning towards the inside of the house. 

“Down the hall take a right, last door on the left,” you answered kissing along his jawline. He moaned as he carried you through the house. He had his hands cupped under your ass, not touching nearly as much as you wanted. 

You continued your assault on his neck grinding against the front of him as he found your room. He made his way to the bed, laying you back as he climbed up far enough to lay you down. He captured your lips in a heated kiss laying himself between your thighs pulling his name from your lips. 

“Y/N, this isn't going to be like last time.” He told you pulling back and pressing his forehead to yours. 

“I know,” you answered smiling up at him in the dim lamp light peeking through the curtains. 

“Good,” he answered. He kissed along your jawline pulling at the hem of your shirt. You sat up forcing him to sit back so you could peel your shirt off. You kissed him as he reached back and undid the clasp of your bra, sliding it down your arms before he pressed you back into the bed.

You were able to grab the hem of his shirt and work it up under his arms so that you could run your hands over his hot skin. He chuckled at your eagerness and finished pulling his shirt off the rest of the way. You moaned at the contact when his laid his upper body flush with yours. 

This is what you wanted, craved even. Every time you drank you craved his body, it may have only been a handful of nights but you had memorized every inch of his skin and it was all you wanted. 

“God, it's you and tequila.” You murmured as he nibbled his way down your neck to your breasts.

“What?” He chuckled as he sucked a nipple into his mouth. 

“It's you and tequila. You both make me freaking crazy!” You moaned arching your back pressing your breasts into the air begging for more attention. 

“Well, they always say it's your favorite sins that do you in.” He gently bit down on your right nipple pulling a moan from you. “You're definitely one of them,” you answered breathlessly as he kissed down your torso unbuttoning your jeans as he went. 

“I can handle that,” he said quietly, smiling against your skin. He slid your boots off dropping them to the floor before sliding your pants down your legs. 

He stepped off the bed to add his clothes to the growing mess of clothes spread across your bedroom floor. When he dropped his boxers to pool around his ankles with his jeans you almost died. You remembered he was well endowed but damn! Your dreams had not done him justice. You licked your lips watching him, he wrapped one of his hands around his dick pumping a couple of times receiving a groan from you.

You wanted to touch him. You scrambled up to kneel on the bed in front of him, pulling him towards you by his wrist. He stumbled, his pants still around his ankles, causing you both to laugh as he caught himself on the bed. 

Sam looked up at you still laughing, his hair falling into his face.

“I am supposed to be the cluts. I had more to drink,” you giggled brushing his hair back. His face was level with yours. 

“True, but something about you makes it hard to think straight even without the alcohol.” He cupped your face in is hand and kissed you. You smiled as you hooked his hips with your hands and pulled him forward. He kicked his feet to free them from his pants so he could step up to the bed. 

You ducked down and took the tip of him into your mouth pulling a deep moan from him. 

You cupped his balls in your hands and took him as deep as you could, doing your best to control your gag reflex when he bumped the back of your throat. You found the rhythm you remembered he liked and bounced your head up and down hollowing your cheeks. Even though it had been so long you still remembered. It may have only been a few nights but they had definitely been amazing. 

“Oh God Y/N,” he moaned threading his fingers into your hair. 

You smiled around him as he pushed his hips forward meeting you. 

You couldn't get enough of the sounds he was making. He had been much quieter the last time you had done this in the bar. His moans were enough to kill you. The heat pooling between your thighs was scorching your body from the inside out. 

“Y/N,” he moaned reaching down to pull you away from him. You knew he was on the edge, you could feel it. You rose up on your knees and brought his face down to yours for a heated kiss. God the man could kiss. 

He pushed your body back into the bed covering you with his larger frame not breaking away from you. 

He slid his hands down your thighs spreading them so he could lean between them. His fingers questing for where you desperately needed him. When he sunk one long finger into you you broke away from his lips with a gasp, your eyes meeting his. He smiled down at you, lazily curling his finger inside you. 

“Sam!” You cried out as another long digit joined the first. 

“I love hearing my name on your lips,” he kissed the hollow of your throat as you threw your head back arching up into him. 

You ground down onto his fingers as he hit that spot. He applied just enough pressure. 

“That's it, come for me Y/N.” He took your nipple into his mouth as you came apart. 

Sam pulled his fingers from you and smirked down at you sucking your juices from his fingers. 

“Sam please,” you begged rolling your hips. You hooked your heels around his hips and pulled him into the side of the bed scooting yourself towards him. 

He lined himself up with your opening, sliding his tip through your soaking folds pulling a moan from your lips. 

Sam stopped with the tip pressed against your opening meeting your eyes. 

He smiled before sliding inch by thick long inch into you. 

You moaned incoherently, rolling your hips to take him as deep as you could.  

“God you feel good,” Sam moaned as he bottomed out. He grasped your hips in his hands and rolled his hips, his name falling loudly from your lips. 

Sam slid out slowly before driving himself back into you. He found a slow pace, sliding out and back in, his large hands roaming your body laid out in front of him. 

You couldn't believe you were here, looking up into his lust drunk hazel eyes. This was the last place you thought you would find yourself. You arched your back taking him even deeper, you could already feel the building pressure of another orgasm. 

“Harder Sam!” You urged him on faster reaching out to grab his forearms so you didn't slide away from the force of his thrusts. 

Sam gripped your hips in hands using the bed as leverage. His pace stuttered slightly giving you the hint he was close as well. 

“Come on Y/N, give it to me,” he growled through gritted teeth. 

“Sam!” You screamed as your body burst apart at the seams. 

After three more thrusts Sam joined you, spilling himself deep in you, your name sliding off of his lips with a moan. 

You smiled up lazily at Sam. He gently ran his hands over your body, causing cold chills to spread across your skin. 

“I am hoping this means you're not mad anymore.” Sam smiled hopefully at you. 

“At the moment I'm definitely not mad.” You returned his smile. Sam slid out of you, at your grunt of displeasure he gently touched your cheek. He stepped away to clean himself off. 

“Bathroom?” He asked quietly pointing at the closed door across the room from the bed. 

“Yeah,” you slowly got off the bed and found your shirt on the floor. You watched as his naked form disappeared into your bathroom. You cleaned yourself off and climbed into bed, pulling the sheet up to cover you. 

Sam emerged from the bathroom and stopped, looking from his clothes on the floor to you. 

“Come to bed Sam,” you pulled the sheets back inviting him in. 

“Are you sure?” He asked rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. 

“Get over here,” you chuckled patting the bed next to you. 

Sam made his way across your room and slid into bed next to you pulling the covers up. He fluffed the pillow behind his head and lay on his back. 

You rolled toward him and threw your leg over his, pressing your breasts against his side, laying your head on his chest. 

“Are you comfortable?” You asked looking up at his startled eyes. 

“Yes,” he answered brushing a stray piece of hair out of your eyes. 

“Good.” You answered. You snuggled into him, rubbing your cheek against his chest letting the small hairs there tickle your cheek. Sam didn't say anything else, he rubbed his fingers down your back making small circles.

You fell asleep with the sound of Sam’s heart beating steadily in your ear, his warmth seeping into you. 

You woke the next morning and rolled over reaching for the other side of the bed. You opened your eyes to find it empty and cold. 

He was gone again. 

You shook your head and wrapped your arms around your pillow turning away from the door. Even though you had known what was coming it still hurt. 

“Now I know why you work in a bar,” a voice said from the doorway. 

You turned startled, to see Sam leaning against the door jamb wearing only his jeans. 

“Oh? And why is that?” You asked smiling at him. 

“You are not a morning person,” he stated returning your smile. 

“No, I definitely am not.” You rolled over and stretched before sitting up, keeping the sheet pulled up to cover your bare form. 

“Well, if it helps, I made breakfast… and coffee.”

“Now that makes it bearable.” You got off of the bed, as Sam turned and went back to the kitchen to give you privacy. You found his t-shirt on the floor and slipped it on before making your way to the kitchen. 

Breakfast was filled with small talk, it was easy to be around Sam. He was witty and quick with responses. It made you wonder what would have happened had he stuck around last time. After you had both eaten he helped clear the dishes. 

“Y/N, I need to get going.” He had come up behind you and wrapped you in his arms, laying a kiss to the top of your head. 

“At least you were here when I got up this time.” You answered hugging his arms. 

“I told you, that wasn't how I would have done things. I didn't mean to hurt you.” 

“I know Sam. I understand now. You were just the first person in a long time I had connected with.” You answered. 

“I know the feeling.” He turned you in his arms and gently kissed you. 

30 minutes later you were standing inside the front door with him, Dean was parked on the curb. You still hadn't relinquished his t-shirt. 

“You can have it back the next time you come through.” You told him, taking your bottom lip between your teeth to keep from giggling. He had his button up on, the top two buttons left open. 

“I'm ok with that.” He laughed kissing you again. 

“You don't have to go you know?” You held his gaze. You realized over breakfast you didn't want him to leave. Ever. 

“God, the damage I could do with you.” He said quietly, cupping your face in his hand. 

“Anytime you want to, I'd be willing to find out. You always have a place here.” 

“I'll see you Y/N.” Sam gave you a lingering kiss tangling his hand in your hair. 

“I'll see you,” you whispered against his lips. 

He turned, opened the door, and he was gone. 

You watched him walk down the steps and out to Dean and away they went. 

You stood there, looking out the front window for a while, knowing it would be that favorite sin that did you in. That, and tequila.


End file.
